A Long Day
by Ellenarnia
Summary: Mr Jefferies has had a long and confusing day
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again. Another little fiction from your ever faithful servant. Hope you enjoy it. This is just a little scene I would have liked to have seen in Series 3 Episode 10 but then again I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Sorry again about the title, I'm bad at titles. **

A Long day

She had tried three times now and was getting sick of listening to his phone going to voicemail. Rebecca had tried her hardest to stay calm about what, Shannon had told her but it was hadn't done any good. In fact it had made her more anxious than before. She had ended up pacing the lab again and again. Alex had seen her, and told her not to wear the floor out, before heading home.

By the time she had got to her car his phone had gone to voicemail for the seventh time. By the eighth, she decided it was probably better to leave a message.

"Tim, when you get this just call me back. I know you've had a shock but I can explain it to you. _Please_ just call me back." She played it back to check what she had said before setting off home.

When she had got home her phone rang. She picked it up immediately.

"Hello Rebecca."

"Tim, are you alright?" she asked quickly in concern

"I'll live." His voice was flat "Probably."

"Shannon called and told me, it must have been a shock for you."

"You think." He scoffed at her remark

"I know." She spoke to him sharply, not without a hint of anger "When I first did tests on Maddie's DNA, I was shocked by what I found. It terrified me if I'm honest."

He was silent for a few seconds

"Are you really alright?" she asked again

"I've found a bottle of Whiskey and trying to drown out the whole thing."

"I thought you hated Whiskey?"

"Not tonight," his voice had picked up slightly but she guessed it was the alcohol "Tonight Whiskey is my new best friend."

With that he hung up, leaving her to listen to the dial tone. She couldn't leave him to drench his soul in Whiskey-especially when he didn't like it- and get himself a hangover. It wouldn't help him. What he had found out would still be there tomorrow even if he drank a bottle of whiskey every night to calm his nerves. She picked up her car keys and jacket and rapidly jumped into her car, heading for his home. She could hardly stop him from drinking but she could at least try to make him see sense. On reaching his house, she knocked on the door with urgency. When he didn't come to the door, she knocked again with a little more force than last time. Still no response. This time she pushed open the letterbox and shouted through.

"Tim, open the door."

"There's a key under the flower pot." Was his reply

She snatched it up quickly, putting it into the lock and turning all in one movement. How much Whiskey had he drunk if he wouldn't even come to the door? Rebecca opened, the door to the sight of him perched on the edge of his sofa, not drinking but just looking at the bottle of Whiskey that stood on the table. A glass stood beside the bottle but was empty. He hadn't opened the bottle and the glass was dry.

When he finally looked up at her all he said was "I hate Whiskey."

She closed the door behind her, then went to take the bottle of Whiskey, but he stopped her hand as it took hold of the neck of the bottle. She met his eyes with an imploring look. Eventually his resistance cracked and his hand fell to his side. She took the bottle and poured its contents down the sink, where it couldn't do any harm. When she returned to him he had slumped down onto the sofa. He hadn't drunk of a drop of alcohol, but still he looked like he had. The look on his face told Rebecca everything she needed to know. She sat next to him, tentatively at first but when he said nothing she sat further back. She felt him bury his head against her shoulder. Then tears started to come from his eyes and fall onto her jacket. He started sobbing harder into her jacket and she stroked his hair in a way of comfort. His arms slid round her waist and hugged her to him. He hung onto her like his life depended on it.

When he had finally recovered, he didn't remove his arms from around her but sat up straighter.

"Better?" she asked with a small smile

He nodded silently, a smile like hers played on his lips.

"It's better to let it out you know. Keeping all that stress to yourself doesn't do you any good. It just makes it worse."

He nodded again but his smile had disappeared

"I'm here though. You can talk to me about it. I'll believe you, I promise."

A look of guilt flashed across his face, as he remembered his confrontation with her in his office. When she had wanted to be believed-needed to be believed-and he hadn't helped her.

"I'm so, so sorry, that I didn't believe you." He pulled her closer to him, so close she was nearly sitting on his lap.

"It doesn't matter now. At least you know now."

"I should have believed you though. Did anybody actually believe you?" He asked it kindly but he knew he was touching on a sensitive issue

"Nobody believed, not one single person. Even my family cut of me, they thought I was mad. Talking all that rubbish about werewolves."

Silence surrounded them until Rebecca continued

"I lost my job, my friends, my respect. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I felt lucky that you would still talk to me, even if I didn't show it." her face showed mainly hurt but a small part was still angry

They lapsed once again into silence.

"How did I not know?" he wondered out loud "I mean, I've been their tutor since they started, and I never knew."

"You have to give them credit, they keep it well hidden."

"Wolves though. Actual wolves."

"Wolfblood's." She corrected quickly

"Sorry, Wolfblood's."

"How did you find out exactly? Shannon wasn't very clear in her timeline of events."

"That'll be a first for Shannon." He laughed "I followed Tom, Rhydian, Jana and Shannon and got a bit more than I bargained for. I watched them through the window of Jana's house. I saw Jana and Rhydian. Their eyes changed. That's when I was spotted. So I ran and came face to face with a woman in the woods,"

"Victoria Sweeney." She supplied

"Yes, that's her. Her eyes changed and the veins on her neck stood black. I terrified me. Rhydian, he changed to his wolf form."

"Shannon said everything was explained over a cup of tea."

"Yes, thank goodness for tea." He sighed, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted form his shoulders.

"Feeling better? Told you it was good to talk about it."

"I may need to talk to you more until I'm fully used to it, although, I suppose your right. Talking helps."

"You've had a long day," she pointed out, seeing the obvious signs of tiredness that played out across his face "You should get some rest." She got up to go but he pulled her back down, and she ended up landing on his lap. She remembered the last time they had been so close when they were at university and going out. She'd forgotten what it felt like to care for somebody. To love somebody.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered in her ear "Please stay." He wound his arms around her waist again to prevent her getting up. She knew that she had lost this battle, although she had to admit she had never been so glad to lose anything.

**I might do another chapter but only if you want it. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, once again. As ****everybody**** requested another chapter shall be added to this little fic. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Have been super busy. Your reviews are very much appreciated so if I get the same number of reviews for this chapter as I did for the first, I will be chuffed. **

The late October sunlight flickered through the curtains, waking Tim form his sleep. I took him a few seconds to remember why he was asleep on his sofa but when he did a smile broke over his face. The events of last night came back to him in hugs, kisses and whispered words of love. On hearing Rebecca's soft moan from behind him he turned to see her borrowing into the blanket, he had lain over them. He simply stared at her, not wanting to wake her. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping, he thought. To him she was perfect. She had not changed at all. She was just like she had been when they were at University. Beautiful and radiant. She had always been smiling and happy. He knew that he would always keep this time with her, safe in his memory. Soon she started to stir. When her eyes flickered open, he saw her confusion, then relief at remembering where she was.

"Good morning." He whispered, propping himself up on his elbow

"Good morning to you too," she said equally quietly, mirroring his pose "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. A few minutes at most. I was watching you sleep."

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said, slapping him on the arm

"I know, that's why I do it." he told her, kissing her forehead softly "You are beautiful, while you sleep though, Rebecca."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." He repeated "You can't see yourself. I can."

"You have a slightly biased opinion though, don't you think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might be, just a tiny bit though."

"A tiny bit?"

"Ok a large bit. A very large bit." He admitted

"Totally, is the word you're looking for I believe?"

"Yes, totally. Happy now?" he declared, starting a trail of kisses up her neck and along to her lips

"mmm, definitely," She said, once they had broken the kiss "but if you look at the time, it means that we need to get to work."

"You're a Doctor, can't you just say we're both sick." He pleaded

"I'm not that sort of Doctor."

"Excuse me, you're first degree was in medicine if I recall." It was Tim's turn to raise his eyebrows

"That, Mr Jefferies, would be called taking advantage." She said playfully

"It certainly would Dr Whitewood." He matched her with the same playful tone

"What exactly would your class think, if you didn't turn up to teach them today?"

"Well, they would be extremely happy because they would get a cover lesson for history."

"You know that's not what I meant. What would Rhydian, Jana, Shannon and Tom think if you weren't there today, in relation to what you found out yesterday?" she asked "They'd get worried and come and find you."

He had to admit that she was probably right

"They would probably take you to school and then whatever reason you have for skiving off work would be totally ruined. Would you like to share that reason with them?"

"I just won't tell them the reason."

"Do you want to tell me?" she asked innocently

"I think you know my reason for wanting to, as you so diplomatically put it, skive off work." He said with a smile

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now Dr Whitewood, will you be writing these sick notes for us will we have to go to work."

"I still haven't thought the whole idea through."

"You've had plenty of time to."

"I have to make a complete analysis before I go making decisions about someone's health you know. I can't just make up symptoms for the person because they want to stay off work." She fixed him with a glare

"Well then," he sighed "it looks like there's only one thing I can do."

"And that is?"

"I'll just have to keep you here anyway. Sick or not, we are not going to work." His arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest.

"Let me go." She started to wriggle about in his arms trying to find a way out

"Do you really want to go, though?"

"No, but I do have a job to go to."

"Yes you have one to go to, but it won't run away from you if you have one day off."

She shot him a sceptical look

"It won't you know." He assured her

"How can you be so sure? I thought history teachers taught about the past, not saw into the future."

"I could always broaden my horizons."

"To fortune telling?"

"Why not?"

"Please don't. I don't really want to know what the future has in store for me."

"Well you would always know what's round the corner." He argued

"That takes the fun out of life. If you know exactly what's coming, nothing fun or unexpected happens."

He couldn't find an argument against that. Instead he huffed and tightened his grip on her waist

"Did I win that argument then?" she asked innocently

"Oh, you think you won did you? I was being nice to you. I could have won that easily."

"Yeah, whatever." She brushed it aside, and settled further down onto the sofa, leaning her head against his chest.

"Does this mean that I've won our argument about going to work then?"

She looked up at him, with a murderous look and gave the impression of be threatening. Then her eyes softened a smile formed over lips.

"Yes, alright. I'll let you win this argument, but only if you admit that I won, fair and square, the argument about fortune telling. Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm, I may have to cons-"

"Do we have a deal?" She interrupted

"Your incorrigible, but yes we have a deal."

"Would you have me any other way though?"

"No, I suppose not. I love you just the way you are."

"Good, because I love you exactly the same. I wouldn't change you for the world." She replied

"Really? You wouldn't change me for one of your scientist friends?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just I am aware of the treasure that I own. You are a treasure, Rebecca and I wonder why you love me."

"You seriously have to ask that question? You don't know why I love you? Really?" she looked at him questioningly

"I really don't."

"It's because you're such a kind and compassionate person. I could make a list of everything you are but I'd probably run out of words."

"You really think that I'm all those things?" he asked

"Really and truly." She assured silencing him with a kiss "Now want to do you want to do with this 'sick day'?"

**Hope you liked. Review and tell me if you liked and if you want more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is another chapter, a bit earlier than usual because people wanted it and as a special present to Millie15. Happy Birthday to you! Hope you got what you really wanted! **

Once rather convincing excuses had been made to different people at both Bradlington High and Segolia, the pair were free to continue their day.

"Hopefully nobody will start chasing after us now." Tim said putting the phone down

"I'm still not sure if Rhydian, Jana, Tom and Shannon will come after you."

"And what about Segolia, what if they come looking for you?"

"They won't find me, because I won't be where they expect me to be." She explained

"Oh really. Where will you be?" he asked, the playfulness returning

"Well I should be at home, considering that I'm too sick to even go to work." She countered "I shouldn't even be here. I should be at home, in bed, trying to recover."

Rebecca stood up to go but Tim pulled her back down onto the sofa

"I agree that you should be in bed recovering, but you're far too sick to drive home."

"You think so do you?"

"Oh, I know so."

"And do you think you have a solution to where I can sleep and recover from my illness?"

"I think I do." Without warning he picked her up "I don't think you'll get much sleep though."

With that he started up the stairs.

Later on, they lay in his bed. She slept with her head on his chest, and like he had done in the morning he watched her. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her. She really hadn't changed at all. At university they had little time together during the week. Each of them had different classes at different times and it was difficult to form a proper relationship. In the week they only had Thursday afternoons off, and sometimes one or both of them would be too busy with coursework. The weekends were the only real time they could see each other. Every Saturday and Sunday, without fail, they would take a trip in her car, to anywhere that they wanted. Anywhere that the road took them.

After university though they grew apart. She was always far too busy with her research and most of his time was consumed with looking for a school that needed most of his time was consumed with looking for a school that needed a history teacher. Their spark of love died.

Last year at the excavation of those bones was the first time they had met after university. He had felt awkward and he had sensed she felt the same but they had both said nothing. When Rebecca had accused Maddy and her family of being werewolves, he thought she really had lost it. She couldn't provide evidence so how could he have believed her? The stupid werewolf impression he had done when, he had taken her into his office and told her to stop following the kids, had truly been the icing on the cake of humiliation for him. He had made himself look like a complete idiot and probably made her hate him. He regretted it straight after he had done it. He had tried to apologise to her but she just walked away. When she got a new job with Segolia, he was happy for her. He might not have shown it but he was. The night of the meteorite shower, they had been cool towards each other, then after Rhydian and Jana had collapsed the ice had broken slightly and they seemed to be able to work together without the air of reservation.

He kissed her forehead softly as she woke up. She blinked a few times clearing the sleep from her eyes before settling back against his chest

"Have a nice sleep did you?"

"Have you been watching me again?"

"I was watching and thinking so you're only half right."

"Don't be cheeky."

"I'm not being cheeky I'm stating a fact."

"You with your facts. You're not teaching history now, are you?"

"No, I'm holding the woman I love in my arms. Is that alright?"

"Yes, its most alright." She looked up at him "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. Never doubt it, sweetheart."

"You've never called me that before."

"Do you not like it?"

"No I do, just came as a bit of a surprise that's all."

"Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Definitely good surprise."

A short silence washed over them

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

She looked at him sceptically

"It was nothing, really." He insisted

"Really nothing?"

"Not important, nothing."

"It might be important to me."

"How do you know?"

"Well I won't know until you tell me will I." she smiled at him with that smile that she knew he loved

"We're going round in circles now."

"I suppose you've got a point Mr History teacher."

"Is that my new name now?"

"Might be if you like it."

"To be honest I don't."

"Well it's better than 'little miss science pants'"

He stifled a laugh

"When did you get that name exactly?"

"Secondary school, because I was good at science and I enjoyed."

"What's wrong with enjoying the subject?"

"Not a lot of people liked it when they were younger. The teachers liked me. I thought I was an alright student. I got other little nicknames like geek and teachers pet. They were still in primary school though, so I didn't really mind them. When I went into Secondary I got 'little miss science pants' pinned on me. I made a few friends that tried to defend me but it never really worked. I was always close to the friends had at Secondary school. I still was, until my research led me to believe in werewolves."

Tim could see it still hurt her to talk about her younger school life.

"You've got me, now. At least I'll believe you and not call you silly childish names."

"Sweethearts alright, I think."

"I won't hesitate in future then."

She smiled and kissed him gently

"So what about you? Did you get any humiliating or childish nicknames when you were at school?"

"Well they were slightly better than Mr History teacher."

"I didn't have a lot of time to think about it properly. Give me a week I'll come up with a really good one."

He laughed at that. She certainly hadn't lost her sense of humour.

"In primary school, I was lucky. I had lots of friends, I was actually quite popular and I didn't get any silly nicknames. Well not ones that made me sound like a history obsessive."

"Oh? What did they make you sound like then?" she couldn't repress her smile

"I had rather a knack for comedy. I was basically a class clown."

"Mr History teacher was a class clown? I can't believe that."

"I was very good at telling jokes and playing tricks, thank you 'little miss science pants'." His tone showing he was slightly offended but she could tell he was joking

"Apologies. Back to your story then."

"I was class clown until Secondary school. Then people weren't so impressed and the teachers got more annoyed with me if I tried my tricks. So I started to work hard and I found, by chance, I was good at history but I got the nickname 'the old history swot."

"Did you buckle down and work though?"

"I did and my history teacher was mightily impressed. You'll never guess what his name was."

"What?"

"Mr Tudor."

"Really?"

"Really really. No joking allowed in his class."

"So did Mr Tudor inspire you to become a history teacher then?"

"No. I didn't want to become a teacher at first. I wanted to become a step up from that. I wanted to be a lecturer at a University. Mr Jameson, the lecturer at University told me I would be good at teaching history."

"Are you happy though, being a history teacher now?"

"I am. Are you happy being a scientific researcher?"

"I am, so I think we make a perfect pair."

**What do you think? Do we like it or not? Wolf Inferno said is it looking like an 'M' rated story. I don't know to be honest. Do you want it to be? Tell me if you do because if you don't I won't have a story because this is as much your story as it is mine. Thank you for your lovely reviews so far and basically please review again. **


End file.
